Visitors to websites on the Internet come and go for a myriad of reasons. Unfortunately, these reasons are difficult for web site designers to discover, because visitors who leave (abandon the site) often have no incentive to explain why they are leaving.
Prior art teaches of some methods to discover these reasons, but each method has significant limitations. For example, websites can prompt users to answer questions about their experience before they leave; however, most visitors decline to respond, and if they do, they do so before they have decided to leave. The resulting data is therefore sparse and not conducive to generally explaining why most visitors leave. Websites can also use methods of tracking visitor activity, monitoring which website pages they view. This data can tell website owners form which pages visitors are most likely to leave, but not why the pages were left.
There exists a need for systems that track and transform activity by web site visitors and correlate the viewer activity to abandonment of the web site.